


Escape to Paradise

by alycialexa



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycialexa/pseuds/alycialexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has had a rough couple weeks, so her friends decide to take her to Raven's cottage for the summer after their senior graduation. Clarke meets Lexa, Raven's neighbor's granddaughter. The smart girl who graduated top of her class but also has  a witty personality.<br/>or<br/>The one where Clarke is a hot mess and can't stop drooling and Lexa is a huge nerd when it comes to the outdoors.<br/>Clexa Lakehouse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Clexa fanfic and I am really excited about it! I posted Chapter 1 on wattpad but i am deleting it when the first chapter is posted. FYI Chapter 1&2 will be combined into one chapter, so if you've already read chapter 1, scroll down until "//" Enjoy (:  
> If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to dm me on instagram, @alohalycia

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was sitting in the hospital waiting room after the doctor came out and told her that her dad was dead. Her mother was working a late shift and hadn't been notified, Clarke couldn't get a hold of her. She was all alone. She felt like her world came crashing down on her in a matter of minutes. She couldn't believe he was really gone, she had just seen him just less than a half hour ago, alive. He was on his way home from her senior art show. She got first place in the district, and he was so proud of her. He had to leave early in the events of a business emergency but promised that he would call and grab dinner with her afterwards. She never got that call. She did however, get the call she never thought she would get. When her mother finally arrived, Clarke was numb. She had stopped crying, she didn't have anymore tears, well she thought she didn't. That is until her mother engulfed her into a hug and the tears started up again. They both were sobbing loudly as they attracted attention towards themselves, but they didn't care. 

-

Images flashed through her head. She stirs. Taken from a state that started as a peaceful slumber, ended in terror. Her eyes shoot open, she's sobbing uncontrollably and her heart is racing, racing so fast she can barley catch her breath as she gasps for air. Her palms are sweaty and she's confused. Abby heard her screaming down the hall and all she can feel is her body being grasped by her mother.

"Oh sweetie, everything is gonna be fine, I promise." 

That's all she remembers before she cried herself back to sleep. 

-

*beep* *beep* *beep* 

Her  alarm has been going off for at least five minutes and she finally had the urge to get up and shut the damn thing off. She remembers everything. It has been going on for the past two weeks. Not every night, but sometimes she wishes she didn't have to close her eyes because she knew if she did, she would see him. She takes a deep breath and drags her feet over the bed and onto the floor. She looks into the mirror and her eyes are baggy and puffy  and her cheeks are stained with dried up tears. She throws on the first outfit she sees, brushes her hair, and walks down into the kitchen. 

She finds her mother sitting at the island with the newspaper in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. 

"Good Morning Clarke, how are you feeling?" 

"Same as always, like complete shit." 

"Come here sweetie" Abby opened her arms and Clarke eased into them with no trouble. "It's going to get better, it's going to take time, but everything with be alright. Are you sure you can handle school today?" 

Clarke pulled away and looked at her mother. 

"Yes. It helps take my mind off of everything for a while." 

She turned to grab a bowl, cereal, and the milk jug but she was interrupted. "You're bowl of just lucky charm marshmallows is on the table." 

"You picked them all out? I could of done it." Clarke said in awe. 

"Of course. It's my job now." Abby always thought her husband and daughter were crazy. He would always pick out the marshmallows for her every morning before work. They would always buy 5 boxes at a time because Clarke hated the oats mixed in. 

"Thankyou." She sat down and poured her milk and the rest of the morning was silent except when she said goodbye and headed out the door to school.

A brand new black mustang pulled into the school parking lot and Clarke was seated in the drivers seat. Her parents had bought it for her as a graduation gift but she was also spoiled for being an only child. As she stepped out, Kaitlyn, her lab partner, was quick to run to her side. 

"Clarke, please tell me you finished the last page like we discussed?" 

"Fuck, that was due today?" 

"I'll take that as a no." 

Clarke sighed. 

"Kait, I'm really sorry I had a horrible night, I'll do it in calc, I promise." She honestly had no clue what she even had to do. She figured she would just bullshit the whole thing, who cares it's her last week of school. 

"That's okay, just it get it done, I can't afford another F." She said with a concerned look in her eye. 

"Tell me about it." They both chucked and walked into the building. She was stopped by several friends before she even made it to her locker. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone so she just made small talk and made up an excuse to walk away.  By the time lunch came around, Clarke wanted to leave. She couldn't take it, her exams started tomorrow and she was already stressed enough. She paid for her food and found her way to her usual seat with her best friends. She sat down next to Raven and Jasper. Across from her was Octavia, Lincoln, and Monty. 

"Clarke you don't look well, what's wrong princess?" Raven always called her princess. It started the 3rd time they hung out and at first Clarke didn't like it and now she could care less. 

"I had another nightmare." 

Octavia reached out and rubbed her thumb over Clarke's knuckles. 

"We're gonna get through this, together, we're all here for you, you know that." 

Clarke let out a small smile. 

"I think we all need a break, when schools out we need to get away before the reality of growing up catches up to us." Monty suggested. 

Ravens eyes got wide. 

"I have the perfect idea. The week after school gets out, we all go up to my parents cottage by the lake and stay for as long as we want and just have fun." 

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Jasper chipped in.

"Uh I don't know guys, my mom really needs me." Clarke was unsure of what to do.  

Raven wasn't gonna let her go that easy, "C'mon Clarke, it'll be fun! We could go fishing, water skiing, skinny dipping, and we can even go into town and go shopping." 

They all looked at her for the longest time with hopeful eyes. 

"Fine, under one condition."

They all looked at her and nodded their heads. 

She smiled and said,"I call the second biggest bedroom." 

"Okay, okay, deal." Raven gave her a quick hug and they all shouted because they were excited to get away from reality, just themselves before they all headed away to college. 

And to college they were headed. 

They all graduated at the top of their class and their parents couldn't be more proud. 

They were ready to start the rest of their lives but also worried about what the future will hold. 

After graduation they all went out to their favorite diner and discussed their trip arrangements because they were leaving in 2 days. Raven, Clarke, and Jasper were driving together and Lincoln was driving Octavia. Monty and his girlfriend Harper were tagging along with Octavia and Lincoln. They couldn't be more excited to be spending time together before they all were separated into different career paths and hard decisions.

//

After 3 long and stressful hours of being on the road, they finally arrived at the cottage. As soon as Clarke saw it, the memories came flooding back to her. It looked exactly the same as when she was there last. Which was almost 10 years ago.

_She was eight when Raven invited her and Octavia for the first time. Clarke was sleeping on the top bunk bed and Octavia on the bottom. Raven was in her own room. Clarke had a hard time falling asleep because she had always been scared of the dark. Her little feet quickly became cold as they grazed the metal bars on the way down the ladder. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door frame peaking around the corner. She tip toed to Raven's room but was frightened when the door creaked. After she realized it was just the cat, she felt safer. She slid through the door and ran to Raven's bed. She poked her until she opened her tired eyes._

_"Clarke?" Raven rubbed her eyes._

_"I can't sleep, I'm scared."_

_"Don't be scared, there's nothing to be scared about, you're safe."_

_"It's dark and scary."_

_Raven could finally see Clarke now that her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room._

_"Come here."  Raven opened the covers and held out her arms for Clarke to join her._

_Clarke climbed in and cuddled into Raven's side._

_"Thanks Raven."_

_"Goodnight Princess."_

Clarke was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Octavia's voice. 

"Hey blondie, are you gonna quit checking out the hottie and come help unpack?"

What hottie? What the hell was she talking about?

"I- I wasn't checking anyone out." 

"Just get your ass over here and help."

Clarke shook her head in annoyance and made her way back to the car. She turned her head and everything made sense. Where she had been staring at earlier, was now filled by a tall, slim, brunette washing a boat. She wondered how she missed the scene in the first place. Clarke took in her appearance as she stood jaw dropped and eyes wide open. You could say she was drooling, but Clarke would say otherwise. The girl had a black ACDC tank top on with a black bikini underneath and a pair of daisy dukes which made her long, tan legs the center of attention. Her thick, long hair was out of her face, tied back in delicate braids with occasional soap suds scattered throughout. The girl turned her head and smiled at Clarke. Clarke blinked a few times only to realize that this time, she was actually staring. She quickly gathered her things and made her way inside with the others. 

- 

Dinner came shortly after everyone packed and got settled in. As she was promised, Clarke received the second largest room, only because Raven got her parents master bedroom. No one could decide on what to make and they were all exhausted anyways so the opted for a restaurant in town. They all piled in the back of Lincoln's truck because they were up north, not because the rules were different, because they weren't, but because they really didn't care. They settled for the diner Raven suggests, and Clarke and Octavia remembered it was their favorite place to eat when they were little. They scarfed down their food and each ordered a milkshake because that's what they were known for. Jasper noticed a fair not too far down the road on the boardwalk. 

"Maybe we could all go check out that fair, it looks fun!" 

Clarke made a face, she was extremely tired and just wanted to go back and relax. 

"Yeah we should totally go, we don't have anything else planned." Octavia stated and locked eyes with Raven. 

"That's the Seaside Sea of Lights festival. They have it every year after the kids get out of school. They have a craft show, a band, rides, and games. And as the sun sets, boaters can sign up and race. You can sit by the shore and watch the boat lights as they race in the sea. Hence the name." 

"Alright we're going, remember Clarke? Us three used to go all the time. We always got mad at Raven because she would never go on the ferris wheel with us." Clarke nodded and they both chuckled. 

They all took off and headed over towards the fair. It was nearing the end of the night and they all were having fun. Even Clarke. They rode the ferris wheel multiple times and managed to get Raven to join after begging forever. They played the classic carnival games that no one ever wins but somehow empty your pocket by the time you give up. They took some pictures on the pier and threw bread at the seagulls. They were getting ready to sit down and watch the boat races but Clarke had to use the restroom. 

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna head to the restroom." 

Harper grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I'll come with, you shouldn't go alone this time of night." 

"I'll be fine, it's just right over there. I promise." Harper gave her a slight nod and watched as she walked away to make sure she made it in safe. 

There was no paper towel so as she exited the bathroom she wiped her hands on her pants. She heard two people arguing to the right of her and it didn't sound so good. 

"Come on Carl, you know I'll pay you back, I'm only $50 short." 

"Look kid, a deals a deal, I'm sorry." 

"God dammit!" The girl screamed and kicked the trash can. 

Clarke quickly made her way over to see what was going on. 

"Hey are you okay? You seem a bit upset." The girl was startled at the approach but suddenly turned around to meet the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. 

Clarke's eyes widened. It was the girl she was staring at earlier. At least she though it was. She was even prettier up close.   
"I'm Clarke by the way." She offered her hand but the girl just stood there. 

"Um, I'm sorry, I just thought maybe you needed help." 

The girl studied her, her expression very vague so Clarke couldn't quite tell what she was thinking.

"What were you trying to buy?" She tried again. 

The girl looked at her like she was dumb. After all it did say 'Boat Racing contestant forms sold here'. But of course Clarke didn't see that. 

When she finally spoke, it was in a hushed tone.

"It's my grandpa's birthday next week and he always races, I wanted to pay the fee this year because he always does everything for me. The deadline is tonight for next weeks race."

"Well how much is it?" 

"$300." 

Clarke couldn't believe it was so expensive. To race in a boat race? Really? 

"And you only have $250?" 

The girl nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I may have overheard your conversation. But I think I-" Clarke reached in her purse and grabbed her wallet. "I have $50, here." She shoved her hand towards the girl. 

"No, I can't take money from a stranger." The girl shook her head a few times.

"Please, I want to help. It's a nice thing you're doing for your grandpa." She held out her hand once more. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please just take it."

"Thank you, Clarke, I'll pay you back, you have my word." She took the money and smiled.

"No need, consider it a random act of kindness."

"Well is there something I can do for you?"

Clarke probably should of thought about this longer before she blurted it out but it was worth a shot.

"How about a date."

The girl stiffened up and cocked an eyebrow. "A date?"

"Yes, or we don't even have to call it that, maybe just coffee?" She stumbled upon her words.

"A date is fine." The girl blushed. 

"Then a date it is-" She held her mouth opened but stopped talking once she realized she didn't even know the girls name. 

The girl held out her hand. "Lexa." She filled in.

"Lexa." Clarke whispered and shook her hand. 

"Well thanks again for this." She gestured to the sign. "Hey you're Raven's friend right?"

"Yes. Do you know her?" 

"Not personally, my grandpa knows her parents. I'll stop by soon. Have a goodnight Clarke." 

"Goodnight Lexa."

 

 


End file.
